


guarded - preferences

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: how they would react to you having rather affectionate friends
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/Reader, Michael Gray/Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	guarded - preferences

**Author's Note:**

> This might be familiar if you already follow me on Tumblr.
> 
> The gifs aren't mine so full credit goes to the owners.

_••• **John** •••_

• He’d hate it so much.

• John loved absolutely every single piece of you but if there was one thing he didn’t was how many male friends you had. How you’d let them sometimes touch you in a way John found inappropriate.

• Even though he knew how loyal you were to him, a part of him couldn’t help but to doubt and worry. Worry that one day, a smile you’d give a friend would hold more than friendship in it.

• He also hated how close your friends were, how they hugged you a bit too long to his taste, how they made you laugh in a way only he would usually. As he often repeated you, _“I’m a man, y/n. I know what goes through a man’s head.”_ He knew how annoying it sounded for you to hear but he couldn’t help.

• It would often end in an argument because both of you were stubborn. John was just convinced that some of your friends wanted more than a friendship and that you were just too _“fucking blind and naive”_ to notice meanwhile nothing you could ever say could make him think otherwise.

• Sometimes you’d have to grab him by the collar and kiss him hard to make him _“finally shut up, for God’s sake”_ and others, you’d storm upstairs, shouting about how stupid he sounded and how much of a prick he was while he’d grab his coat, about to leave the house to get some air.

• After a night at the Garrison spent complaining to his brothers about how naive you were, John would come back home, a bit drunk. Remembering his brother’s words _“But you love her, John. You love her. So go on, go home and tell her ‘cause if you keep going about the matter like you do, she’ll pass you by.”_ , John would have a bit of trouble making his way to the door and even a bit more to pass the key through the lock.

• He’d be taking his shoes and coat off, about to climb the stairs in the hope to find you peacefully sleeping when he’d jump slightly at the sound of your voice, _“It’s almost 3 in the morning.”_

• He’d turn around to meet your judgmental gaze and would automatically give up on lying, _“I know, I was at the pub with the boys.”_

• “ _Good_ ,” you’d state as you’d close your book and make a few steps towards the stairs but John would place himself in front of you, face tilted to the side. _“Babe.”_

• “ _What_ ,” you’d ask coldly but still, curious to hear what he’d say this time. His hands would find their way to your hips, pulling you close and he remained silent for a moment. “ _I’m not asking you to get rid of your friends. All I want is for you to understand that I don’t like how close you are to them,”_ he’d start but would stop when he’d understand that he had a poor choice of words given the look you were giving him. _“Well, how close **they** are to you. I don’t like that. I don’t like when they touch you for too long because I’m the one supposed to do it. I’m the one supposed to make you laugh till you cry, eh? It’s my job. All I’m asking for is some distance between you and them, can I have that?”, _he’d ask with a tired voice and you could tell that he was exhausted and only wanted to fall asleep but that he was making efforts and actually trying to talk things out.

• So, you cupped his face with a hand, the other on his torso, “ _Yes you can have that, Shelby. But, you’ll have to touch me twice more often if you say that you’re the only one allowed to.”_ As those words left your lips, his eyes lit up for a second and he leaned in to leave a lazy but loving kiss on your lips. _“Trust me, I will. - Tomorrow.”_ You chuckled along with him and took his arm to place it above your shoulder to help his tired body walk up the stairs and get to bed. 

_••• **Tommy** •••_

• Tommy trusted you. He knew how loyal you were to him so he wouldn’t usually mind.

• Knowing how much you hated it when he’d cause a scene, he learned to only make his point with his eyes. When he’d judge one of your friends to be rather too ‘affectionate’, he’d show up, grab you by the waist and just stare at the guy. Him offering his hand saying “ _Thomas Shelby, and you are?_ ” would be enough for your friend to make up rushed excuses to disappear which would never fail to amuse him.

• During parties in which he knew some of your friends were invited, he would greet them with a firm hand and leave a kiss on your forehead while looking straight in their eyes, “ _Have fun, doll.”_

• Then, he’d spend the night with his own, sitting at the other side of the room as he’d discuss business, plans, and sometimes joke while enjoying a good bottle of whisky. Though, he’d sometimes look for you through the crowd to make sure that no one would bother you.

• Sometimes you were the one missing him and would come to find him. He’d gently tap his lap as an invite and you’d finish the party close to him, as a few promising words would be whispered in your ear and the night would end back in your bed, in a steamy, passionate, and loving exchange.

_••• **Arthur** •••_

• Jealousy was one of Arthur’s worst demons. It was difficult for him to control it, even more, when it’d mix with his fear of abandonment. Arthur would often doubt himself and your love for him despite the countless times you had reassured him about it and proved how dear he was to you.

• When both of you were spending the night at a pub or a party and that some friends would show up, Arthur’s smile would fade. If he was already standing next to you at the time then he’d get closer and hold your waist a bit tighter.

• If he was sitting with his brothers across the room enjoying a drink, his expression would turn into a frown and his glass would start shaking slightly, alarming Tommy.

• Thomas would call his name once, twice. Arthur wouldn’t react, now deaf as his jealousy would make him more and more insecure by the second.

• “ _Arthur relax, she’s all yours, she’s not going anywhere._ ” Arthur would blink, slowly coming back to his senses before looking at his brother. “ _She’s always been loyal to you so trust your woman, eh?”_

• He would then quickly nod and sit back comfortably in his chair but would still glance at you one last time before coming back into the current conversation.

• From time to time, you’d pass by the table to circle his torso with your hand and leave a kiss on his cheek, all under Tommy’s reassuring and warm smile.

**_••• Michael •••_ **

• Michael wouldn’t like seeing any other male being close to you. At all.

• At the beginning of your relationship, Michael would still be too insecure to say anything and instead would wait for you to notice and come reassure him. But, as he grew older and the both of you closer, he wasn’t hesitant at all anymore about making you understand that he wasn’t playing.

• It would make him so mad he’d be unable to focus on anything else. He’d need to excuse himself in order to come to find you and bring you close to him and protect but also show what he considered to be his only.

• Between two laughs and a rather friendly touch, you’d feel a strong hand grabbing your arm surprisingly gently. A few seconds later, you’d find yourself in a way less crowded part of the room and Michael standing in front of you, jaw clenched as well as his fists.

• You’d give him a confused look only for him to look at you and quickly glance at your confused friends. _“There. What was that?”_

_“What are you talking about, Michael?”_

He’d look at you, offended for a second, thinking that you were taking him for a fool. _“Them touching you? You not doing anything about it?”_

That’s when you’d understand that your man was being jealous. Amused, a smile would form on your lips but this would only make him even madder. Michael would get closer to you, breathing a bit louder, _“Is it funny to you? You think doing this to me is a game?”_

Though his tone changed throughout the sentence and a bit of sadness could be heard in his voice which is when you weren’t so amused by his little act anymore. Instead, you gently cupped his cheek with a hand in which he leaned in. “ _I’m sorry it made you upset, Michael, I’ll pay more attention next time,_ ” you apologized as your thumb touched his lower lip, making him crack a smile. _“Thank you, sweetheart. I’m sorry but I had to let you know, I’m no fan of this kind of show,”_ he’d state before grabbing your face with both hands to kiss the top of your head before letting you go again, not without a light smack on your ass.

• When things like this would happen, you’d be sure that sex would be way more passionate. Michael would leave marks, kiss and touch a bit longer, and often mumble _“Mine.”_ against your skin.


End file.
